thesightbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgra
Morgra is the main antagonist of The Sight who possesses the titular power and uses it in her quest for revenge against all those who wronged her. Appearance Morgra is an old, gray she-wolf which shows on her weathered gray muzzle that also has tufts of fur over deep scars from her fights; includes a missing a right ear is described having glittering eyes. Personality Ostrasized and feared for her power and inquires on the Sight, Morgra is very much a tragic villain being bitter, cold-hearted, manipulative, and vengeful. This, however, doesn't stop her from desiring love and a sense of belonging which she shows when wanting to join Huttser's pack and when she tried to connect with the wolf pups she stole. She is also called a fighter and determinant as she would pursue her goals by any means. In Fell, Morgra showed to still be hateful and vengeful, but had a change of heart after being reminded of the life of a wolf when watching Fell. This leads her to betray Vladeran and ask for forgiveness from her nephew for all her transgressions in life. Morgra then becomes happy and free to live like the wolf she was meant to be. History Before The Sight Morgra was born to the first Fell and an unknown drappa beneath the Stone Den alongside Palla and Skop, and was nursed by Brassa. At a young age, Morgra disconvered that she possessed the Sight, thus leading her to seek more knowledge of its power and inquire about humans. Morgra sought to share what the Sight was teaching her, but her strange ways drove the other wolves of her pack to fear her, leaving the she-wolf very lonely. The final straw would come when she saw a vixen around the den and hurriedly tried to save a pup which caused her to bite down too hard and accidentally kill it. When the pack caught her burying it, they accused her of stealing and killing it. Brassa was the only one who witnessed what Morgra really did, but she didn't stand up for her, and coupled with the belief that tasting another wolf's blood would lead to blood lust for its own kind along with a rumor of Morgra's bitterness of being barren lead to the pack exiling her. As a Kerl, Morgra would watch her former pack from the ranging hills for some time and climbed to the top of the Stone Den in search of Wolfbane to find nothing but stones; though it made a good shelter for awhile. Morgra eventually leaves the hills, and it was said that she tried fruitlessly to join other packs while talking about Wolfbane which caused the start of the rumors about the Sight. Morgra then came under the tutelage of an old fortune-teller wolf named Tsinga alongside another who also possessed the power, Tsarr. Under the fortune-teller, the two would gain their Helpers, a bird constant companion to help wolves with the Sight to see through the eyes of birds, with Morgra's being a raven named Kraar; Tsinga trained and taught the wolves more about the Sight. In that time, Morgra's heart grew darker along with her thirst for power, which caught Tsinga's attention, and led to her being driven out once more. At some point, Morgra infiltrated the ranks of the Balkar where she got close to their aging leader, Tratto, by stoking his ego and then played on his fears of the future so that he would come to rely on her. Then one night, Morgra killed him to take the title of the First Wolf and lead the Balkar. Under her reign, Morgra transformed the Night Hunters into her personal army that mirrored her heartlessness and cruelty; she would allow the Balkar to break their own laws and would use them to enforce her edict on the Varg to have all new born pups brought to her. This would lead to the destruction of many packs and the wolves retaliated by forming the Greater Pack led by a bold drappa named Slavka, as well as having Huttser's pack, which includes her pregnant half-sister, Palla, to flee south. The Sight Part 1: The Cave Morgra first appears having tracked down Huttser's pack to the Stone Den'' and delivers a dead lynx as a "gift" for Palla's pups. Remaining cool and unfazed by the pack's hostility, Morgra bitterly reacquaints with Brassa before requesting Palla and Huttser to join their pack. She explains how the Balkar are not a family to her, and thus wants to be with a pack again before she dies. When Huttser accuses her of causing the death of two of his four pups thanks to her edict, Morgra claims that its a census of the free wolves. She makes her request again, saying that she can protect them from humans since the Stone Den is in Man's territory and the humans are on the move again. Seeing Huttser and Palla's uncertainty, Morgra gives them two full moons to decide and gives the pups Wolfbane's blessing before leaving. Sometime in the summer and with the second full moon, Morgra keeps her promise by tracking down the pack again to the Carpathian foothills for Husttser and Palla's decision. She is met with angry accusations from her half-sister and mate that she stole a human child, thus causing the humans and their dogs' increased presence in their former territory. This shocks Morgra and figures out that Tsarr was behind the kidnapping, thus leading her to implore Huttser and Palla to accept her with claims that she can protect them from the dark forces that will soon come. Her ravings frighten the growing pups, Larka and Fell, and Larka ends up catching Morgra's attention where she intimidatingly approach the cubs. Fed up with the situation, Palla angrily rejects Morgra and demands that she leave ''her family alone; beyond hurt, Morgra uses the Sight to place a curse on the pack and vanishes into the darkness. While her curse did its job on the pack, Morgra would send the Night Hunters after them where they kill Tsinga and Bran, and cause Fell to fall through the ice. Part Two: The Child Morgra uses the Sight to see Larka fleeing when the vision in the pool fades, much to her frustration. When asked what's wrong by her Helper, she tells Kraar that her power isn't strong enough and that they must find Larka so that she can use the Summoning Howl. They are then interrupted by a Balkar wolf named Brak. He reports about Tsinga's death, which Kraar delights in before being scolded by Morgra. The next report was that Slavka has summoned the Greater Pack, based on information from a captured rebel spy, but had died before getting the location of their Gathering Place. He also says that Slavka has ordered the rebels to kill the human child on sight which Morgra retaliates by having Brak take half the home pack with him to find it first; the Night Hunter brings up that they are waiting for Morgra which Kraar reminds her of the moon vanishing last night, so Morgra follows Brak to the fifteen Balkar wolves that are waiting in a circle. She performs a summoning for Wolfbane, who ultimately doesn't show responsible for brainwashing Fell into thinking he's Wolfbane. When the time for Larka's death comes, she is thrown over the same cliff Larka died in. At the same time, both wolves fall to their death. ''Fell Though dead, Morgra appears as a spirit trapped in the Red Meadow. She misleads Lord Vladren into making him think he's powerful. Through out the book, she tries to win Fell over, telling him that he's truly evil, and the real Wolfbane. She acts rather sweet and innocent, even after she lead the Balkar astray, and killed Larka. Then, she reveals that Larka did not die from the fall off the cliff. Rather, Vladren slit Larka's throat, and used Morgra's and Larka's furs as a coat. In the end, at the battle of the Helgra, she betrays Vladren and sends him to his death. It is later noted by Fell, that she did in fact go to the Wolf Trail, the wolf heaven. Trivia *It is possible she did turn good at the end, explaining her going into heaven *She is barren, meaning she can not have pups/cubs *At some point, Morgra was kidnapped by humans where she was caged in their village, but was able to learn more about them Family '''Mother': Unknown deceased Father: Fell deceased Mate: none Half-Sister: Palla deceased Half-Brother: Skop deceased Niece: Larka (first litter) deceased Larka (second litter) Kipcha (second litter) 'Nephews: 'Fell (first litter) Skop(second litter) Khaz(second litter)